Ogres Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to OgreLair.org's Members Wiki, a wiki-based repository of information hosted by Wikia for members of O.G.R.E.s: The Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts! This Community Portal is designed to assist you in learning your way around this wiki website, and assist you in using its' many features. You can find out more general information about the OgreLair.org Member Wiki on the About page. Paypal __NOEDITSECTION__ Joining Ogres Wiki *''For information on joining the O.G.R.E.s, not just our wiki site, visit How to Join!'' # for a free account and ! #Make sure to go to your after logging in and go to the Editing tab and unclick the box beside Enable Rich Text Editing. The RTE does not work properly with OgreLair.org codes. #Learn how to edit here on OgreLair.org by reading the ! #Copy and use our User Page Template to let us know who you are! #Place any appropriate User Boxes on your user page! #Check out the Help Portal for any questions. #Utilize tools like , the forums, and user talk pages to get involved! New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * Read OgreLair.org guidelines and helpful editing hints on the Help Portal * Make sure you understand all OgreLair.org Policies How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion, you can check out the forums. * Read the Officer Blogs Featured Articles * See all past Featured Articles * Nominate an article for featured status by following the nomination procedure. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts Community Portal Category:Community